After the Boat of Losers
by toonanimefan
Summary: See what happens to the eliminated campers after they're voted off. Spoilers will be in this story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Zeke

**Author's note: Hey this story is going to show what happens after the campers get voted off the Island in the first season of Total Drama. I don't own the Total Drama series.**

 **Chapter 1: Ezekiel**

Ezekiel's Pov:

"I can't believe it eh. Why was I voted out first? Why couldn't it have been that chicken girl eh?

Well I don't know what to do now. I guess I'm going to be going home now eh."

Normal Pov:

Ezekiel was upset that he was voted out….he didn't understand what was so bad about what he said at dinner, that he got strangled for it.

He looked up when the boat stopped and saw a big building. He looked over to Chef, "Where are we eh?"

Chef says to him, "All you losers are going to be staying here at this hotel until the finale."

Ezekiel nodded hi s head, hoping that none of his teammates that hated him came next.

 **Author's note: Ezekiel's wishes are not going to come true…He he. We all know whose coming next. Please R &R.**


	2. Eva

**Author's note: Hey here's the second chapter. Remember I don't own the Total Drama series or the characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Eva**

Eva's Pov:

"I can't believe those backstabbing teammates. Why would they vote me off? I was their strongest player. Those traitors are so going to get it."

Normal Pov:

"We're almost there." (Chef)

"Great I'm almost home, so thrilled." (Eva)

"No you're going to be staying at a hotel like all the other voted out campers until the finale" (Chef)

"Oh so I'm going to see that Sexist homeschooled kid again hmm." (Eva)

Chef nodded his head and Eva smirked.

She saw the dock and the hotel coming closer, she could also see Ezekiel standing at the dock. Even with how far she was she could still see his terrified face which made her smile wickedly.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Time for some payback for what he said the first day on the show." (Eva)

 **Author's note: Poor Ezekiel he's not going to be given a break. Hopefully Eva doesn't hurt him too bad. I'm thinking about having a couple of chapters in between characters with the voted off characters watching the show, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey sorry that I took forever to make another chapter for this. This chapter won't have a new loser, it's just going to show how Zeke and Eva are doing at the hotel before the next contestant shows up. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

 **Hanging out before another loser comes-**

It's been a couple days since Ezekiel and Eva have been brought to the loser hotel from being voted off the show.

Ezekiel mostly hides in different rooms that Eva's not in trying to avoid seeing her scared that she'll try to kill him.

It really isn't his fault that he knew nothing of how to interact with other kids.

He was homeschooled for most of his life, and he watched shows that mostly had week girls that needed help with everything they did.

He wanted to apologize to Eva and tell her but he was scared that she'll attack him before he would even say anything.

It just wasn't fair.

Eva mostly hangs out in a gym area working out and trying to avoid the, in her words, 'sexist twerp' that was also in the hotel.

She was super angry with him and really wanted to hurt him badly, but she knew that it would be wrong so she stays away from him.

She is hoping that one of her backstabbing teammates were going to come to the hotel next so she could have revenge on them and beat them up.

She couldn't wait to scare more of them and then maybe she could go after that little rat that came here before her.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: This was just a random chapter, the next one will have Noah coming to the hotel. Please R &R also check out my new voting poll.**


	4. Noah

**Author's note: Hey here's Noah's chapter. He is not very happy being voted off third. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

 **Noah-**

Noah's Pov:

I can't believe all those idiots chose that idiot blonde over me. I mean she went off with one of the members from the other team during the game, surely that's worse than me not playing the game.

But no they rather have the idiot girl over the smart guy.

That is just ridiculous, but whatever. Now I'll have to go home and be tortured by my 8 older siblings that are sport obsessed, for not playing a stupid game of Dodgeball.

Or not, since the boat is pulling up to this dock with a hotel and the last two campers that were voted off.

Looks like I'm not going home just yet….yeah me.

I really don't want to have to spend time with miss rage monster and homeschooled, but it seems I have no choice.

Whatever at least I don't have to deal with my siblings.

 **Author's note: Poor Noah, he really is unhappy. I think he hides under all his meanness because he's afraid of being hurt. Check out my new voting poll when you get the chance. Please R &R, also sorry if he seemed a little O.O.C.**


End file.
